


Joey's Special Day

by friedpickles



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedpickles/pseuds/friedpickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift 4 jowy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joey's Special Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armintheyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armintheyard/gifts).



The beautiful angel vampire Joey was walking down the streets with a saddened look on his face. Everything about him screamed angst , his all black clothes (including shoes), his goth makeup (bought years ago from hot topic before it was lame), and even his beautiful blonde curls were dyed black to match his tortured soul. It was hard being a vampire and an angel, no one understood him. His angel brothers thought he was evil and rejected him and vampires were no better they coward before him. He walked down the streets of TinyPop thinking about his future. "Oh its no use I will be writing bad fanfics and trolling omegle for the rest of my life!" He was almost brought to tears by his predicament when he heard a rustle in the alleyway. His glowing green eyes peered down the alley waiting for whatever or whoever it was to reveal itself. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT" He screamed, "Can't you see my pain? I wish to be alone! begone with you!" The noise stopped for a second then a shadowed figure stepped out from behind the trashcan, it was not a person but a strange cat. It meowed nosily and approached joey, stunned he stood there while it rubbed up against his legs. "Well I suppose you can stay" he said sniffing. He slowly sank to his feet sitting in the alleyway and started petting the cat. After a long session of cat petting and crying he decided to return to his apartment and bring the cat. 

He passed the entrance and the lady at the front remarked "hey joey still pretending to be an angel vampire eh?" He ignored her rude remarks about his heritage and continued up the elevator with his new companion. "Well at least you like me" he muttered petting the purring cat. As soon as he got into the apartment he put the cat down and realized he had not named it yet. "Well be muttered I will just name you gabby for now" he said quietly to the cat. Suddenly the cats eyes bulged and something strange started to happen, it started to shake and float and suddenly the room was filled with dazzling light, strange Japanese music starting playing while the figure which used to be a cat in the room transformed! When the display of lights had stopped a strange girl with cat ears and a tail was standing in the center of the room wearing a strange brightly colored uniform of some kind. "MYUUUUUUU" she exclaimed. "What the fuck" said the dumbfounded joey. Joey's mouth gaped open in horror and confusion and finally he opened it and asked "who...the hell are you." She laughed in an creepy way and said "I am your wife now joey sempaii! myuuuuu." "Wait what?????" He shrieked. "Well the first person who names me breaks the curse and therefore becomes my husband of course! myuuu" she explained while rolling on the floor like a cat. "oh joey sempaii the second I saw you it was love at first sight I knew you would break my curse, I will never leave you now. myuu" She said with teary eyes while reaching out to grab him. Joey backed away causing him to trip and fall on his butt. "oh god WHAT HAVE I DONE" he screamed. Just when everything seemed to not be able to get any worse loki bursted in the room screaming "WAIT I OBJECT." Joey stared at the strange man in even more confusion. "You CANNOT marry her she is my spouse!" Loki said enraged at joey. "HA!" said gabs, " I got tired of you for a reason loki give it up! you have like 100 other teen wives on tumblr and even more kids! I am sick of you cheating! myu!" Loki got on his feet and started begging "but babe you don't understand its a religious thing I told you!"

While they two ex lovers quarreled joey sat in a corner confused and the anger slowly rised inside him. He couldn't resist it even if he wanted to his secret power started to glow inside him. He opened his mouth and released the almighty power of an angel vampire.

"CRAWLINGGGGG IN MY SKINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN THESE WOUNDSSSSS THEY WILLLLL NOT HEALLLLLLL" He sang loudly which caused the building to shake. He continued "FEARRRRR IS HOWWWW I FALLLLLLL CONFUSINGGGGG WHAT IS REALLLL". With those lines uttered the norse god and strange girl passed out from the terrible singing. He brushed his hands sighing, all in a days good work. He picked up the two fainted people easily with his adonis body and opened his apartment door but was greeted by a girl in goth clothes. "um who are you?" he asked. "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way"..........................................

 

THE END


End file.
